Invisible
by ansleyylovesyouu
Summary: What's the point of even trying, if trying isn't good enough... that's what Massie Block lives by. No matter what her friends try, she's torn by her brain and heart. Read & Review. Song-fic , Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ! Characters are with Lisi Harrison and the song belongs to Taylor Swift!**

**This song-fic may suck but pleasee review! Also, this happened to me, so this story is actually true but with real like people! **

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
she never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
but you are everything to me  
_

Massie Block slammed her locker knowing she was going to be late to Homeroom if she stopped to talk to anyone, but who cares. Of course, she was still mad at Cam Fischer broke up with her a few days ago for another girl. Who you may ask? The Pretty Committee's own Claire Lyons. Of course, as a blonde she is completely oblivious to the fact. Since, Claire is completely oblivious Massie feels like she was dumped because he didn't like her, and Cam only wanted to use an excuse to break up with her. "Alicia, I hawnstly feel like I have been used for the 6 months by him." Massie says walking into her and Alicia's homeroom which was also their first period, English. "Well, I'm sure he still likes you and not her and will notice how she isn't good enough for him and will come crawling back to you." Alicia says while pulling her nerd glasses up. Her and Massie secretly planned dressing up every day for spirit week since BOCD was celebrating the soccer team's back-to-back state championship title. "I hope, but he never had that brightness in his eyes when he saw he like he sees Kuh-laire. He also never waited for her by her locker just to make up some phony excuse asking what the homework is.'' Massie says while looking down at her French manicured toes putting an impression in her Rainbow flip-flops. "Well Mass, I hate to break it to you, but maybe he isn't good enough for you. I mean there will always be douche's in the world. Maybe he is just good enough to be a brother or just a friend." She says writing down in a note, since the teacher has silenced the whole class. _Maybe._ Massie thought.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

Massie was still thinking on what Alicia said back in homeroom when the bell rang meaning lunch time, with the guys and Claire and Alicia. Massie goes in line and gets a Vitamin Water and a box of home-made curly fries and goes to Table 18 and sits in between Alicia and her best friend/brother Derrick. "Block, How you holding' up?" He asked whispering in her ear while grabbing one of her fries. Everybody in the whole world knows Derrick has the biggest crush on Massie since the 4th grade, but the only one who won't believe all these 'rumors' is the most important person, Massie Block. "Ah, Well I guess you could say okay. I haven't cri-wait yeah I have cried but only for a few hours but that's nothing." She said making it obvious that she wasn't over him. One thing nobody knows about their relationship friendship wise, is that Derrick is also the only one who has seen her cry, and that was over Bean's death in 9th grade, a few years back. Massie looked over to Cam and Kuh-laire and saw he was attempting to flirt with her, while she was just sitting there talking to Olivia, the other air-head Massie can't stand.

"So Claire, you want to come over to my house and watch a movie? You pick." Cam asked while putting his arm around her. "No, me and Olivia were going to the mall to buy outfits so we could hang out with the group this Saturday. Hasn't M told you?" She asked not even looking at Cam, but instead down at her phone, texting away to who knows, it could possibly be the little baby from _The Hangover_ for all he cares. "No, she hasn't we actually haven't spoken in a few days since I broke up with her for someone." He tells her, hoping she would actually look up at him and also, get the hint that she was the someone. "Oh, well I hope you too work out." She says smiling and turning back to Olivia and giggling over Orlando Bloom's latest photoshoot.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be _

Once Massie got home and immediately went to her room and layed down to take a quick nap to help her stay awake for tonight, since many of her favorite shows are coming on and she also planned on getting Cam's belongings out of her life, so she could make a road to recovery over this boy, that she was deeply in love with. After her nap, she went into her walk-in closet and put on Nike sweatpants and a camouflage t-shirt with a Hollister Hoodie on. Time to get busy. As soon as she opened her extra closet that was normal size in her room, she immediately grabbed a few out of the many containers filled with burned cds, pictures, notes, gifts and all cut Cam out of the good pictures of Massie and threw away him. She read the notes over atleast a few hundred times, remembering where and what day it was when he gave her each note. No matter what Cam will do to try to win Kuh-laire back, she will never be Massie Block.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible _

That night, of course Massie slept with a huge smile across her face. No matter what, Cameron Brandon Fischer will never break her heart and let her down again. The next day when everybody was hanging out, Alicia and Massie had to gossip about the night before. "Why didn't you invite me over with some Kerosene and matches?" Alicia said with a huge devilish grin on her face. "Because, I didn't want to burn the memories. Because, If I do then I won't have any memories. With what I have left I will be someone different who can handle heartbreaks, and hey when he actually realizes Kuh-laire will never like him and never get over herself and he maybe comes crawling back to me. Then Hey, I'll tell him he's had his chance and he blew it." Massie tells her with a grin and walks back over to the group and jumps on Derricks Back since she had to get surgery on her knee because of a torn ACL playing softball, which still causes her to have knee problems. Once she got situated on his back, she looked up and saw jealousy shoot across Cam's face with the expression; _Why didn't she jump on my back._

This reaction only making her grin and roll her eyes. Maybe, Cam will never realize that someone else likes him, that isn't Kuh-laire or Massie. Maybe, just maybe Alicia likes him.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note;

**So, I realize this may suck! But, I'll try to update a bunch tonight! I already have started 4 song-fics, chapter 2 of cowboy take me away and I am doing to start a trailer for my new story! But please review! This almost took me an hour and I wrote it all down remembering every single memory. (: If you didn't like it, still review! I like criticism! (: **

**Beatlebug1 or Ansley **


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I have told you guys that I would be updating on Saturday, well that was 2 days ago, and no new chapters went up. But, I did put up a song-fic on Friday Night, and I also put another song-fic up Sunday.

The Sunday song-fic, I hate and It's a disgrace to all mankind… Plus, I know I rushed it at the end but You guys have no idea how bad I wanted that story to end. I was working on it for at least Friday Night. Infact, that's ALL I worked on Saturday. It may not seem like it, but it's true.

So, here's where I stand on my stories;

Cowboy Take Me Away; I am working on it, I promise you that. If you just started reading it since it's been restarted, I hope you enjoy it. But, to whom have read it before I restarted it, I hope it's a little better. I'm also not rushing to finish this story, like all my other complete failure stories I have piled up on my old computer. Also, I don't have that many reviews, but the reviews I do get are encouraging. Also, don't HATE me… but I am going on a little HIATUS on everything…. It's now summer break and I don't want to spend almost my entire summer on the computer trying to update. I'll try to update everything this week, and then return once I get back from my trip in a month. Eek, yeah it's a long time, but hey I have to enjoy my summer vacation don't I?

A twist in my story; So, I'm also probably going to Restart…. On this also? I think soo (:

Infact, I have no decided while typing this explanation, that Im going to erase all of my 7th grade horrible trash stuff, and I might even erase my song-fics and restart, so I'll actually feel pleased with my writing, and maybe I won't have nightmares every now and then like I sometimes have, about Readers coming through my computer and attacking me, since my writing is horrible.

I am a good writer, when I don't have to plan things out, like in class when we have writing assignments, I free-write going into this assignment with nothing expected. I let my heart pour out into the paper. Did, I mention I failed my state writing test? Yeah, I bet you guys aren't surprised since of how my horrible writing is on here. But, the reason why I failed it? They picked what we had to write about, and I fail at that plus it was a BOY topic… sorry, but I'm clearly a girl with a girl mind, My mind doesn't transfer over into a Boy just for this one little topic. Also, it's because I refused to do a bubble map , what are those things called? Since I thought I nailed my writing thing. Guess not.

But, back to topic; I'm going to probably start erasing everything on my account and restart… I'll Leave Cowboy Take Me Away , since that is going good.

Sorry, sorry for my little ramble every now and then… But please don't hate me! But, if you do want to express your feelings towards me about how suckish my stories are, or how you feel on my decision let me know… it won't hurt my feelings, I promise!

-Ansley (:


End file.
